Oeuf de Paques
by Phebe83a
Summary: L'auteur est folle c'est tout, juste un délire.


La journée avait été chaude, une belle journée de printemps et demain ce serait Paques. Elle était seule, tous avaient profité du temps pour sortir ou flâner, mais personne n'avait pensé à elle. De toute façon, elle était invisible, y avait pas d'autre mot, ils faisaient plus attention à une plante. Non, même pas, Aphrodite chouchoutait ses rosiers. Une potiche. Finalement, elle avait bien envie de leur gâcher un peu leur fête. Parce que entre la bénédiction de Shion et les autres occupés à se goinfrer de chocolat. Finalement, tant pis pour eux, ils avaient qu'à penser un peu à elle, na ! Elle alluma son ordi, chercha deux ou trois bêtises, elle aussi, elle allait s'amuser.

Il était tôt, ce dimanche de Pâques. Les chevaliers avaient rejoint le dernier temple pour entendre les consignes de Shion avant la bénédiction habituelle. Vu l'heure, des plateaux chargés de café et autre les attendaient. Les discutions allaient bon train, les chevaliers en avance papotaient dans le salon. Le pope arriva, chacun s'installa pour un petit-déjeuner à parler travail. Quand l'ancien bélier alluma l'écran de télévision pour regarder les informations du jour. Un nuage passa. Le verseau pali, sur le grand écran on pouvait suivre ses ébats avec Milo. Des sourires passèrent en même temps que beaucoup profitaient de la scène. Shion trop surpris, n'avait pas tout de suite éteint. Après sa démonstration involontaire, Camus rêvait de glisser sous la table avec tout les regard sur lui et le scorpion affichait son plus beau sourire.

Shion – Je vais les regarder sur mon pc.

Le pope alluma son portable resta ébahi, assez pour que ses voisins jettent un œil. Cette fois, c'était Aphrodite qui faisait un streptees sensuel sur l'écran.

Aphrodite – Dm, c'est toi, comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

Dm – Faire quoi ?

Aphrodite – Mettre ça en économiseur d'écran.

Le poisson tourne l'écran devant le pseudo responsable.

Dm – Ah non, pas moi, c'est juré.

Shion – Ce n'est pas grave.

Saori – Bonjour tout le monde ! Restez assis.

Shion – Bonjour princesse.

Saori – Pourriez vous jeter un œil aux e-mails, j'attends un mot de Tatsumi.

Shion – Attendez, je regarde pour vous.

Shion cacha l'écran à la jeune fille ouvrir rapidement la boite électronique et lui tendit la machine.

Saori – Merci, voila j'ai fini. Heu, c'est normal ?

Le pope se précipita pour récupérer le portable sur lequel Aphro se déshabillait.

Saori – Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui ? Je peux avoir du thé ?

Shion – Oui, bien sûr.

Saori – Mais vous avez quoi ? Shion, tu ne regardes pas les actualités en ce dimanche Pascal ? Y a quelqu'un qui est mort, y a une pénurie de chocolat ?

Shion – Non, juste une envie de calme. Un peu de musique ?

La Balance partit rapidement mettre la chaîne en route, passé les quelques secondes de blanc, un bruit incongru arriva à leur oreille. Des gémissements assez suggestifs. Dohko et Shion échangèrent un regard gêné.

Shion – On va se préparer à descendre. Princesse.

Saori – Je vous rejoins après.

La japonaise fini sa tasse, regagna ses appartements. Finalement, elle avait envie de se changer, elle attrapa un furisodé, appela sa servante. Elle se changea rapidement, se fit recoiffer, vérifia son image et sortit rejoindre ses chevaliers.

Dohko – Princesse ?

Saori – Oui ? Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ? Pourtant elle est très bien pour les occasions, je suis japonaise.

Shion – Vous êtes très jolie. On descend !

La procession descendit vers les arènes. Le pope allait commencer son discours quand il tomba sur l'olivier sacré. Le bel arbre portait des petits carrés en plastic, des capotes ? Il se jura d'étrangler le mauvais plaisant.

Il espéra que personne n'avait rien vu et voulut commencer son discours, il prit son rouleau, commença à le dérouler, il régnait un silence de recueillement tout à coup. Enfin, quelque chose de normal, enfin un peu trop silencieux pas de chuchotis ? Il parcourut du regard l'assistance, Dohko lui faisait un signe, il retourna le rouleau et tomba sur Mu et Saga en position délicate. Il rembobina son texte et se décida à improviser. Alors quoi cette fois ? Qui on n'avait pas vu au lit ? Il termina son improvisation, pitié pas de blague à Rodorio, pas au village.

Déjà que la moitié des gold n'allait plus mettre le bout du nez dehors après ces mésaventures. Au village, ça semblait bien parti, il fit le tour habituel, les bénédictions d'usage. Non, l'image de la chevalerie ne souffrirait pas en dehors du domaine.

Ils remontèrent tranquillement les premiers temples jusqu'aux gémeaux. Devant l'entrée, en poster géant, Kanon les attendait dans une pose lascive. L'intéressé bondit sur la photo la réduisant en confettis. Dohko faisait diversion pour que la japonaise ne voit rien. Raté, elle se prit les pieds dans une dalle cassée et put admirer le dragon dans toute sa gloire.

La maison du Cancer, à l'entrée tout allait bien, le groupe traversa vite sauf Saori qui allait moins vite à cause de sa tenue.

Md – Princesse ?

Shura – Elle est où ?

Md - Princesse !

La chevalerie fit demie tour en courant.

Md – Vous êtes là ?

Saori – Oui je suis un peu fatiguée et y a un film qui commence. Il est beau ton écran géant, c'est mieux que les masques.

Le film commençait tout de suite dans le but du sujet, on reconnaissait Dm, et Shura nus, occupés à s'embrasser pendant qu'Aphrodite était accroupi au dessus d'eux le visage niché contre les cuisse de l'espagnol. La japonaise semblait discuter avec Shura qui rougissait. Elle tourna la tête juste au moment où le cancer prenait le capricorne. L'espagnol faillit défaillir, Dohko attrapa le premier chevalier qui lui passa sous la main et le plaqua contre la fille en un long baiser. Marine ne dit rien, mais fulmina de rage.

Aior – Mais, ça va pas non !

Dohko – Pas le choix.

Shura – Merci pour ton sacrifice, c'était noble.

Aior – Et la prochaine fois ? Je la baise ?

Marine – Comment oses-tu !

Une baffe parti et la rousse redescendit furieuse les escaliers vers chez elle.

Shion – J'ai la migraine.

Le lion fonça chez lui claquant la porte.

Shion – Tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait se dévouer ? Si y a que ça à faire ?

Doko – Pas Aior visiblement.

Shion – Au moins, y a rien dans cette maison.

Une main discrète rangea ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Doko – Prochain temple, c'est Shaka on risque rien.

Ils entrèrent tranquille, un peu trop car ils ne virent que trop tard le parterre de photographie. Intriguée, la japonaise se pencha pour en ramasser une, Mû eut à peine le temps de voir la vierge qui se caressait dessus qu'il attrapa la fille et l'emporta dans ses bras jusqu'à la sortie du temple.

Saori – Je sais marcher ?

Mù – Marcher ? Ah oui pardon.

Saori – Merci.

La balance et le pope calculèrent rapidement que chaque chevalier s'était fait prendre une fois, donc il espérait que dans la maison de Dohko il se passerait bien. Gagné, les deux échangèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les dernières maisons ne devaient plus poser de problème. Il restait à éviter, l'écran de dm qui refusait de changer de programme, ceux du palais où Milo et Camus faisait une partie de jambes en l'air, les économiseurs d'écran et la chaîne hi-fi. C'était faisable. Et puis Shion sourit en se disant que lui, il resterait bien un peu plus devant la télé, il en avait une très bien dans son bureau.

Le pope, son ami chinois et la japonaise arrivèrent sans autres soucis au dernier temple. Elle les quitta, ferma sa porte et pleura de rire, elle s'était rarement autant amusée. Elle appela rapidement une servante, réclama un rafraîchissement et demanda à ne plus être dérangée, qu'elle voulait se reposer. À peine la fille sortie, elle verrouilla sa porte, sortit quelques cartons plats pour vêtement et chercha dessous. Mes pauvres chevaliers, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Dommage pour vous que je sois sortie seule.

Elle sortit plusieurs boites, riant du mauvais tour qu'elle allait leur faire. Elle chercha le cosmos de Shion qui devait jouer les cloches de Paques à déposer du chocolat à gauche et à droite dans le jardin. Elle attendit patiemment de ne plus sentir son cosmos. Enfin, il rentrait dans son bureau, il lui restait quelques minutes pour que les cloches de cette année soient un peu indigestes. Elle déposa quelques paquets, chercha des emplacements en vue et accrocha quelques triomphés. Contente d'elle, elle regagna son appartement, froissa son kimono comme si elle avait dormi, enleva quelques épingles de sa coiffure. Elle déverrouilla sa porte, fit venir son habilleuse. Avec son aide, elle rechangea de vêtements, se fit recoiffer et fut la dernière arrivée au rendez-vous.

Shion – Nous vous attendions.

Saori – Excusez-moi, je me suis assoupie un instant.

Dohko – C'est pas grave.

Seiya – On va les chercher ces chocolats ?

Shion – Mais oui, tout de suite, puisque tout le monde est là.

Seiya – Je te laisse porter le panier.

Saori – Merci Seiya.

Le groupe se dirigea au jardin, le pope et la déesse en tête. Les chevaliers se séparèrent dans la verdure. Un groupe passa contre des buissons qui portaient un caleçon, DM ralla et le fourra dans sa poche sous les sourires moqueurs. La japonaise marcha lentement sous les arbres et enleva quelque chose d'une branche. Elle regarda perplexe le petit triangle de tissu. Shion ce demanda si il ne rêvait pas comme tout les chevalier en même temps le verseau était tout blanc.

Saori – C'est quoi ?

Aphrodite – Un string.

Saori – Ça pousse sur les arbres ?

Dm – Plutôt sur les belles plantes comme Aphro.

Saori – Aphro ?

Aphrodite – Ah non, c'est pas à moi.

Dm – Je me demande à quelle plante il est ?

Aphrodite – Oh, à une sculpture sur glace !

Camus passa du blanc à toutes les nuances de rouge et faillit s'évanouir.

Milo – Depuis quand tu égare mes cadeaux ? T'as bien pensé à mettre quelque chose dessous ?

Saori – Ho c'est à toi ? Quel drôle d'idée laisser ça là.

Le pauvre verseau regarda la japonaise qui lui tendait son bien devant tous. Milo lui arracha des mains et le rangea dans sa poche.

Seiya - Whoua, y a plein d'œufs, regardez tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

Shun – Hyoga, tu viens ?

Andromède se demanda pourquoi Hyoga était tout rouge aussi. Le russe se força à revenir sur terre mais il imaginait Camus avec un string et le résultat été très troublant.

Saori – Tu me donnes un peu de chocolat ? J'en veux.

Seiya – Bien sûr Saori.

Saori – Oh, regarde y a un lapin ici, c'est mignon avec un ruban rose…

Ils avancèrent un peu, le bélier se pencha sur un gros oeuf en plastique rose un peu transparent. Saga et Shaka était à côté de lui. Par curiosité, il ouvrit la coquille en devisant, il y avait du tissu fuchsia, une sorte de fourrure, intrigué il sortit des ? Menotte de fourrure et des rubans assortis. Il piqua un fard comme Shaka un peu surpris.

Mû – ho !

Saga – Mais c'est des cloches joueuses, je crois que je vais adorer t'attacher.

Shaka – Hum, je suis là !

Mû – Désolé.

Shun – J'ai trouvé ça ? C'est quoi ? On dirait deux balles attachées. C'est bizarre, y a pas d'enfants qui viennent jouer ici ? Regardez princesse !

Saori – C'est peut-être un jouet comme un bilboquet ?

Dohko – Un enfant a dû le perdre, Shion tu devrais le ranger au cas où ?

Shun – J'aimerais bien savoir comment ça marche.

Shion – Si le propriétaire vient le réclamer, je lui poserai la question.

Dohko – Mon dieu, mais qu'est qu'ils vont encore trouver ?

Shiryu – Tiens ? Un jeu de carte ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc !

Shura – A moi, j'ai le grand frère !

Shiryu – Hein ?

Shura – Un trial poursuite érotique.

Shion – Ouf, on a finit le tour. Si j'attrape le mauvais plaisant.

Dohko – Ah, c'est pas conventionnel, mais j'ai l'impression que la nuit va être agitée, regarde les jeunes s'éclipser.

Shion – Oui mais quand même, devant Saori !

Dohko – Et tu reproches quoi d'autre ? De pas avoir eut le temps de finir la k7. Je t'ai vu dans ton bureau.

Shion – C'était trop tentant.

Dohko – Oui et si tu partageais un peu ? On voit les exploits des petits avant de passer à autre chose ?

Shion – Comme quoi ?

Dohko – J'ai un bel exemplaire du kamasoutra.

Shion – Ah ?

Saori regagna ses appartements, elle était encore seule, mais au moins, elle s'était bien amusée. Elle sortit son portable.

Saori – Allo Tatsumi, je t'attends tout de suite et réserve un bon restaurant, j'en ai assez de rester au domaine. Je veux des fleurs ! Du champagne et un fiancé !

Tatsumi – Un fiancé ?

Saori – Tout de suite !

Tatsumi – Mais… à vos ordres princesse !


End file.
